


The Will Between White Flowers

by rashyhobbit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashyhobbit/pseuds/rashyhobbit
Summary: 鞦韆、白花、涼鞋、迴盪。橘紅的微笑、以及裙襬綻放於微風藍天，比任何攻擊魔法更加迅雷不及掩耳。於是意志於花間萌生。





	The Will Between White Flowers

　　帕西瓦．葛雷夫在小時候就被家中長輩要求要學習無杖魔法。

　　身為美國創始十二名正氣師家族之一的後裔，且歷代家族成員皆以守護國境之內魔法世界安全為及秩序己任，家族所有人的生活皆充斥著肅殺之氣與戰鬥，僅僅嫻熟一般的戰鬥方式不足以應付的狀況，因此需要年幼的子女們具備此項技術。何況葛雷夫家族的人無法預料何時會遭受危險，幼童必須在尚未獲得魔杖前學會自保。  
　　葛雷夫對此並無其他異議，汲取前人智慧、學習無杖魔法，在家族中是必備的基本課程──直到進入伊法魔尼，他才知道原來無杖魔法是項非常稀奇的能力，但對於從小就持續受訓的葛雷夫而言，這項旁人欽羨且不能及的能力就像「基礎魔藥學」、「掃帚入門」一樣稀鬆平常。  
　　  
　　入學前一次在訓練場大廳，練習如何在沒有魔杖的狀況下使用魔法的他累得精疲力盡、未在時限內重新站起迎擊，他記得自己正懊惱著能力不足的問題，而父親背過身看著窗外，陽光映照父親偉岸的身軀，顯得莊嚴肅穆，平時寡言的父親便在那時落下這句並非訓斥、亦非鼓勵的話語。

　　「吾兒，學習不為誰，而是為了自己與奉獻於國家。」  
　　「是的，父親。」印象中他是這麼回的。

　　不為其他，僅是為了葛雷夫家榮譽的意志。  
　　這意志流淌在葛雷夫家的血液中，貫徹四肢百骸，沒有懷疑的理由。

　　另一個被貫徹的意志則是，維持「巫師世界之於莫魔世界的隱密性」。  
　　起源於莫魔世界的恐懼所引發的悲劇殷鑑不遠，葛雷夫熟讀歷史，知曉若需於城市中遊走，隱藏能力與巫師身分的必要性。但小小年紀的他畢竟尚無法全面觸類旁通，儘管他已經是專屬家庭教師及學校老師眼中的翹楚。

　　儘管深明大義，但對於一個小男孩來說，其實沒有多大的實質動力。  
　　大概在他入學前，他運用消影術瞞著僕從到外頭散心，打算前往一處從僕從小孩口中聽聞的、隱身於某處小型莫魔社區的道具屋，據那僕從之子所言，需在花圃旁一處牆角敲擊相應的暗號，店舖窗口便會自其中顯露……但在那之前，他先受到莫名的設施吸引。  
　　他並非毫無緣由地注意到那座莫魔設施，而是一名小女孩，四周貌似沒有家長看顧，那名小女孩便隻身在外遊蕩，在他的認知裡，莫魔的幼童相當脆弱，更何況是女孩！秉持紳士的精神，他小心翼翼觀察女孩周遭有無潛藏的危險；那女孩對於他的顧慮一無所知，在那座鐵架為骨幹、兩條細鐵鍊綁著木板的設施旁繞來繞去，洋裝與及肩的紅棕色捲髮隨著女孩的動作與微風擺動。

　　那女孩似乎不甘於只在地面上移動，開始把腦筋動到這座龐然設施上，小臉微仰、眼睛眨呀眨呀盯著鐵鍊，接著雙手並用地企圖穩住那塊木板、穿著有立體皮革白花涼鞋的腳抓不到重心地晃來晃去，一腳踩上去了、另一隻腳卻怎麼都站不上去，幾次狀似要跌在碎石子地上，簡直讓葛雷夫心臟略跳、差點要衝；小女孩終於穩穩地站上那塊木板、兩手握著鐵鍊彷彿完成不可能的任務笑開的時候，他不自覺也跟著笑。

　　女孩抓到騰空於地面、站在木板上的訣竅後，看起來仍不滿足於現況。她相當有野心地在木板上前後晃動，連結著鐵架與木板的鐵鍊起初並不如女孩的意，任憑女孩握著鐵鍊在木板上晃動身體、彎曲膝蓋也不為所動。葛雷夫看了半天，以為是莫魔世界的運動或體操之類，但隨著繃直的鐵鍊與女孩漸漸像壁鐘的鐘擺擺蕩，他才知道這設施的作用。  
　　看女孩賣力地嘗試增加擺蕩的弧度，也許是受到女孩單純快樂的氛圍影響，他忍不住想實現女孩的願望。他側身隱於樹籬之後，騰出一手輕輕地施法，順著微風與擺蕩的頻率增加力度。

　　「哇啊──！」

　　他看見女孩笑得瞇起雙眼，他聽見女孩歡快的笑聲。

　　輕飄飄的，純白綴著綠的裙襬像朵蒲公英。  
　　髮絲炫著橘紅的色澤飄逸，宛如夏日南方的扶桑。

　　女孩盪得越來越高，當女孩不經意瞥向一旁、與他四目相對，他才驚覺自己是否過於得意忘形，默默收回法力將手藏於背後。  
　　她似乎沒意料到會看見陌生人──即使只是個比他年長的男孩──卻也不怕生，一時之間竟然忘記自己正在半空中而想揮手向他打招呼，「小心！」葛雷夫脫口大喊，但顯然已來不及制止，女孩果不其然地在產生重心不穩的情形，差點就要被慣性甩下去。雖然葛雷夫早些時候已停止使用魔法施加推力，但現在的衝力仍讓人不敢想像這麼小的女孩摔落地面的情景。

　　終於，女孩穩不住全身的平衡從後墜落，葛雷夫情急中大喊咒語，企圖一手制止盪回的鐵鍊與木板、一手讓女孩漂浮在半空；兩者皆短暫地停滯了一會兒，以為成功化解危機的少年正放心想呼氣，卻發現他的漂浮咒控制不當，無法完全消弭慣性，鐵鍊木板及女孩又要依著原本的方向摔去。他想不了那麼多，便直接整個人衝向前將女孩抱住，儘管無杖魔法並未發揮百分之百的效力，但仍然減緩了一些速度，他護著墜落的女孩在碎石子公園地往後滑行，幸好大衣外套為他降低了不少可能導致的直接皮肉傷。  
　　但他尚未完全放心，撞入懷中的衝力與摩擦力抵銷前，他奮力睜開眼睛、抬手欲施術擋下盪回的鐵鍊與木板，卻未料無杖魔法尚未成熟、凶器直直往他們的方向襲來，葛雷夫閉上眼睛、改以雙臂護住自己及懷中女孩的頭顱。  
　　伴隨著擊中骨頭的恐怖聲響，瞬間的痛感讓葛雷夫忍不住「嗚」地低聲於喉間發出低鳴。已經緩下的鐵鍊敲擊著晃啷聲，原本縮在他懷裡的女孩聽到痛呼，趕緊抬頭問他怎麼樣，葛雷夫此時近看發現她白皙的臉蛋上有小小的雀斑。

　　「謝謝你保護我，」見這陌生的男孩並未回應，女孩眨眨灰綠色的眼睛道謝，並且補充道，「也謝謝你陪我玩，我知道剛剛幫我盪上鞦韆的人是你。」  
　　葛雷夫聞言嚇出一身冷汗，連忙搖頭如颶風中的風向器、堅決否認。  
　　「我都看見了，你的手，」女孩笑著握住他的手，模擬他剛才的動作陷入快樂的回憶中，「像個指揮家，又像個魔法師，把我推到空中。」  
　　女孩衝他笑得紅撲撲的雙頰和笑容讓他伸出準備施遺忘咒的右手頓住，改成安撫、感謝似地摸摸她柔軟的髮尾，從來沒有人因為他的魔法而感到高興、或覺得感激，一直以來，學習使用魔法、甚至是更費力艱辛的無杖魔法，他都只覺得是「應該這麼做」，但今天他卻因為失敗的魔法、無法成功讓女孩免於意外的魔法而得到讚美及感謝，這湧上心頭的感覺太過微妙，與他從小感知的情境大不相同。

　　他壓下自己的情緒，拍拍對方的後腦杓，示意她一起站起來檢查看看還有沒有什麼地方受傷，女孩「咻」地輕盈跳起，甚至旋了一圈、髮尾及裙襬再度旋起輕快的舞步。  
　　看來她身上並無大礙，連個擦傷都沒有，但裙襬和側邊鞋帶貌似有些塵土和刮痕，葛雷夫正準備偷打響指將這些痕跡清理乾淨，便聽見不遠處的婦人驚呼。

　　「莉莉！」  
　　「媽媽！」女孩對著小跑步過來的婦人笑道，自然地伸出雙手與母親交握；應是察覺女孩的衣著有些髒汙，那名與女孩外貌相仿的少婦連忙蹲下將女兒轉左轉右轉檢查，「噢莉莉、妳受傷了嗎？」  
　　「好癢喔媽媽，」莉莉被母親驚慌轉來轉去地格格笑，指著一旁的葛雷夫道，「我剛剛盪了鞦韆喔，差點摔下來，是這個大哥哥接住我還被鞦韆打到。」  
　　「夫人。」葛雷夫輕輕行了禮。  
　　「這樣啊，真是謝謝你，小紳士。」腳邊放著麵包袋與菜籃的少婦滿懷感激地道謝，旋即又回頭訓斥這小搗蛋鬼。

　　寒暄幾句，少婦牽著莉莉向葛雷夫道別，而葛雷夫輕捧她們的手、分別在手背烙下道別吻及遺忘咒。躬身落吻的瞬間，眼前是女孩小小的手、與涼鞋上的小白花。  
母女轉身的瞬間，葛雷夫也施消影咒返回魔法社會，不讓自己有任何遲疑的時機，不去捨不得、因為他的魔法而道謝、而開懷的女孩。

　　之後的某次的訓練中，使出的魔法在訓練場中交錯發出閃電般的光芒，父親難得對他露出幾許讚賞的眼光，「你對自己更加嚴苛了，無杖魔法的穩定性也提高不少……想必有什麼更鞏固你的信念，帕西瓦。」  
　　「為了榮譽，父親，以及維護魔法世界的和平。」他反射性回答，眼前卻彷彿閃過花瓣般翻飛的白裙與一縷火紅色的髮絲；在父親平靜的注視下，深吸了口氣補充道──

　　「為了以後，足以保護想要守護的人。」 

 

完。

====================  
葛雷爸：想必有什麼更鞏固你的信念，帕西瓦。  
葛雷呼：為了榮譽、魔法世界的和平，以及讓未來的老婆覺得我超帥。」٩( ᐖ )و

**Author's Note:**

> 如果學習事物一定要有所動機以燃燒熱情.......
> 
> 我想要莉莉當我老婆♥(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)✧


End file.
